The Day Equestria Stood Stupid
by Rush Futurama
Summary: A tear in the universe opens with strange brains flying out, which make everyone stupid.


_****__**The Day Equestria Stood Stupid**_

Celestia's glorious sun began to rise slowly over the horizon to continue to bring life to Equestria (For quite possibly forever, for it's unknown if this sun would even become a red giant, which would be one of the reasons for wiping out all life. It is also unknown if weather or not this particular sun would eventually die like other stars within the universe. I guess it depends on the parallel universe.) as the sleepy little town known as Ponyville was starting to wake up.

Upstairs in Sugarcube Corner the young pink fuzzy haired Earth Pony Pinkie Pie was sitting on the side of her bed. Whom was deep in thought while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmm, I kinda get the feeling I'm being watched sometimes? As if my whole life is within a TV show or something, which is being watched by funny looking strange hairless ape like creatures that walk on only two legs and have weird small eyes." she said in her own head.

Suddenly the universe shook violently causing stuff to fall off shelves within her room.

"Oh no! Twilight warmed me about asking questions like this. If only I had read that book she gave me How Not To Screw Up The Space Time Continuum!" she shouted. Pinkie Pie ran over to the window to see a huge white static like tear in the universe opening up above Ponyville. "What have I done?!"

Ponies all around Ponyville pointed up to the sky in horror with their hooves at the strange anomaly above town.

"The horror, the horror!" shouted Lily.

High above Ponyville Rainbow Dash was fast asleep just below the tear in the universe.

Back down on the ground a huge crowd of Ponies were now gathered in the street looking up at the anomaly.

"What in tarnation is going on?" said Applejack next to Twilight Sparkle along with Fluttershy and Rarity.

"I think it's a portal to another universe."

"Twilight, this is no time for your sci-fi nonsense!" said Rarity sharply.

Fluttershy stomped her hooves down on the ground.

"Don't disrespect sci-fi Rarity!" she said angrily, but then all of a sudden spoke in a low nervous tone. "Um, if you wouldn't mind please."

Back above Ponyville Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to see the anomaly above her.

"Huh?" she flew upwards to investigate the anomaly. "What is this?"

Suddenly a flying brain with a blueish glow around it's body came out of the anomaly to zap Rainbow Dash, causing her body to glow light blue briefly and her eyes to roll in the back of her head. Rainbow Dash also forgot how to fly, thus plummeted like a stone down to the ground.

Fortunately a yellow blur, which turned out to be Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash in mid air.

"Rainbow Dash, are you OK?!" she shouted.

"Heh heh, you're funny!" she said in response. "I like cabbages!" she shouted.

Fluttershy quickly flew Rainbow Dash back down to the ground before her friends.

"Is she OK?" shouted Applejack.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, you're accent!" shouted Rainbow Dash while rolling around on the ground laughing.

Applejack glared angrily at Rainbow Dash.

"What in tarnation did that Brain do to her?!" she shouted.

"I like cupcakes!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Righttt, what else do you like?" said Twilight.

"I like punkins!" she shouted.

"And?"

"I like clouds!" she shouted.

"What else?"

"I like... Hmmm?" she said in bewilderment while rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Suddenly Brains began pouring out from the anomaly.

"EVERYPONY RUN AWAY!" screamed Twilight while she teleported herself, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash (who managed to shout "I like watermelons!" before teleporting) away out of sight.

"Oh yeah sure, just leave me here to die." shouted Lily.

Thousands of the Brains with more and more pouring out from the anomaly descended down from the sky to zap Ponies with burly blue rays, which wrapped around their bodies making them stupid and continued to be stupid even when the blueish glow around them faded away within a few seconds.

"I has hooves?" said Lily while looking at her hooves with fascination as if she never knew she had hooves. "Ooooh!" she poked herself in the left eye with her right hoof. "Ow! Bad hoof!" she then proceeded to hit her right hoof with her left hoof. "Ow! That hurt too!"

Earth Ponies and Unicorns (that don't know teleportation magic) that have yet to be stupidified by the Brains ran away in terror while the Brains chased them. The Pegasi simply flew away in terror while being chased in the sky by the Brains.

The infected stupidified Ponies did the following; some bubbled silently about in the street aimlessly, some were sat on their rump while staring into space drooling with their eyes spinning, others were constantly laughing at everything while they bubbled about in the street aimlessly, and some were running around in circles laughing while chasing their own tail. There were even some in Lily's situation not knowing the fact hitting oneself causes pain.

In Twilight Sparkle's house the Brains smashed the windows cornering Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who was completely oblivious to the Brains staring into space and drooling while her friends were sweating and gasping in horror as the Brains flew slowly towards them.

"I like bananas!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Leave them alone!" Spike shouted as he bravely charged at the Brains with a wooden stool in his hands to hit one of the Brains with it smashing the stool, but the Brain remained unharmed. "Uh-oh!" the brain zapped him. "Wow, I have fingers!" shouted Spike looking at his own hands in fascination.

"I like carrots!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

A brain about three times bigger than the other brains flew towards them.

"Before we make you stupid, does this library contain all your collected knowledge of your world?" said the Big Brain.

"Nu-no." said Twilight nervously.

"I like chocolate!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Uh Rainbow Dash, can you please shut up." said Applejack sounding annoyed.

"No! You no nice!" she shouted back at Applejack.

"I sense you are lying. You have borrowed these books from the Canterlot Archives, that's all we need to destroy your world." The Brains zapped Twilight along with the others, which calmed them down, but made them stupid like the other Ponies. "Enjoy being illiterate."

"You big meanie, I like books!" Twilight shouted at the Big Brain.

"I like coconuts!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

The other Brains left, leaving only the Big Brain to look over the books, which he levitated towards himself to read.

"Does anypony know what the first letter to the alphabet is?" said Applejack curiously. The others shook their head from side to side. "Darn it, I think it has something to do with my name!" she shouted.

"Whoa, we have hooves!" shouted Rarity.

"No way Rarity!" shouted Fluttershy in excitement.

"I like waffles!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I like apples!" shouted Applejack.

Elsewhere in Ponyville Ponies within their homes attempted to barricade themselves in by boarding up the windows and pushing furniture and other junk against doors. But it was no use, the Brains still managed to easily smash their way into their homes to turn them stupid.

Already almost everypony in Ponyville had become stupid, so most of the brains flew away from Ponyville to hunt unstupidified Ponies and other creatures.

At Canterlot the Ponies in the street ran into buildings in terror as the Brains approached Canterlot.

The Pegasi Royal Guard with Princess Celestia flew towards the Brains to engage them in combat, however the Brains easily dealt with the Royal Guard and Princess Celestia by zapping them, making them become stupid and fall down from the sky.

The unstupidified Pegasi below them flew to catch their falling Royal Guard and a dozens others saved Princess Celestia from having a nasty fall. Then the unstupidified Pegasi gently placed the stupidified Pegasi and Princess Celestia on the ground.

"Are you OK Princess!?" shouted a Royal Pegasi Guard.

"I'm fine you cute little fuzzy whoop!" she said giggling while pulling both of the Royal Guard's cheeks with her hooves. "Awww, you're such a teeny-weeny cute little stallion!"

"Uh, Princess?..." said the Royal Guard who's cheeks were bright red in embarrassment.

Celestia began raising and lowering her right hoof up and down while simultaneously making the sun rapidly set and rise up and down in the sky thus making it switch from night to day every two seconds.

"Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down..." Celestia continued saying Up And Down while moving the sun up and down in the sky.

The other Ponies exchanged looks, then ran away in terror.

On the moon Princess Luna was watching the sun rise up and down in space.

"Is my sister drunk?" she said in bewilderment. "Why is she doing that?"

Back in Ponyville Derpy Hooves woke up yawning in her bedroom, as she got out of bed she wondered why the sun was going up and down outside the window.

Derpy went down stairs to make her way out the door skipping breakfast, brushing her teeth and a morning shower from being annoyed by the switching from night to day every two seconds.

"What is going on?" she shouted. None of the stupidified Ponies that wondered about aimlessly in the street answered her, they were to stupid to answer. "Hello?!" Pinkie Pie slowly walked over to Derpy. "Know what's happening Pinkie Pie?"

"Me ...no ...likes... brainy...big brainies...flying brains...makey... everypony... dumb-dumb." her voice was slow and slurred.

"How?" she said in shock.

"Me..knows … is...nows...likes.. my... dumb-dumb …... wells... too. You ... no …. seems …so ... likes …. dumb-dumb."

"What can I do to stop them?!" she shouted.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Come on Pinkie think!"

"Thinking ….hurts... me... brain."

"Come on Pinkie Pie think!"

"Big ….brain... in...in... in ….lib...lib...lib... la la... la.. lrrr..."

"Library?"

"Yeah. You... goes... lots...stops... them." Derpy flew off towards Twilight's House. "Me go helps you!"

Pinkie Pie ran towards Twilight's house.

In the Library Twilight was crying trying to read a book while Applejack who was also crying was patting her on the back to comfort her. The others; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike (who was lying on the floor drooling) and Fluttershy were staring blankly into space oblivious to the world around them.

"There there Twilight, I don't even know what my name is."

"I like pie!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Pathetic Ponies. Arranging their knowledge by category just made it easier to absorb." said the Big Brain while looking over a red book. It laughed, then all of a sudden it gasped when it saw Derpy and Pinkie Pie run into the library. "What do you want?!"

"I'm here to kick your ass." shouted Derpy.

"Wishful thinking. We have long since evolved beyond the need for asses."

"Me no why likes you brain! You make me dumb-dumb!" Pinkie charged at the Brain to headbutt it, but only bounced off it harmlessly landing in a heap on the floor. "Ow!"

The Brain flew up towards the ceiling and enveloped Derpy's head in a blue glow.

"Odd. My stupefaction field is having no effect on your ability to think."

"Hah!" said Pinkie Pie standing up. "You going down down!"

"I like fried avocados!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"That's right Brain. And I think you'll find that a little knowledge is a dangerous thing!" Derpy threw a book at the brain, which bounced off it harmlessly. "OK, better think of a new plan. Come on, Derpy, think!" She rubbed her temple. "Thinking ... thinking...

There was a loud buzzing sound and the Brain shivered.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Hey! Thinking hurts him. Maybe I can think of a way to use that." The Brain groaned again. "Aha! Prepare to be thought at. Pinkie, give me a topic.

"Duhhhhhh..." she said with her mouth wide open and drooling.

"I like lemons!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Seriously, I can't think of anything." The Brain laughed, it's strength returning." Wait I know! "Derpy picked a notebook off the floor along with a pen." Know the wrath of my imagination!" She started writing. "Derpy saved the world from big bad brains."

Big Brain dropped to the floor with it's blue glow around it's body fading away.

"No, stop! It's unbearable!"

"Yay, Big Brain no likes writing!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"I like rainbows!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Derpy met the kindest and sweetest stallion who loved her and never made fun of her eyes and they ate muffins together and..." The Big Brain screamed in agony. "he was nice and they kissed and hugged and..." The Big Brain screamed in agony again as she continued to write.

"I think I can read again!" shouted Twilight in excitement.

"My name's Applejack!" she shouted in excitement.

The rest of the Mane six and Spike now started to regain their intelligence.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was seeing some brain zapping me in the sky." said Rainbow Dash in bewilderment while rubbing the back of her head.

Spike rubbed his forehead groaning while he stood up off the floor.

"What happened, did we beat the brains?"

"Go Derpy keep writing!" shouted Twilight pointing at Derpy who has the Big Brain groaning on the floor in pain as she continued to write.

"Don't get writer's block!" shouted Rarity.

"We'll be here to give you ideas if you get any writer's block." said Fluttershy.

"This story is worse than Twilight!" shouted the Big Brain.

"I never heard of a book called Twilight?" said Twilight.

All cross the land the brains began to weaken and fall down from the sky, while Ponies and other creatures alike began to regain their intelligence to fight back at the brains to stomp on the brains thus crushing their squishy bodies. The Brains were no longer invulnerable without the blue glow around their bodies to protect them, which may have been a type of force field.

Back in the streets of Canterlot Princess Celestia was standing up now having regained her intelligence. She stopped sending the sun up and down in the sky rapidly, so instead she kept it up for it was still meant to be morning technically.

Back in Twilight's Sparkle's Library Derpy was still writing her story.

"and we kiss and hugged and..." The Big Brain's body exploded splattering it's remains allover the room.

"You did it Derpy!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

The Mane Six and Spike cheered giving Derpy a group hug.

"Thanks guys!"

Above Ponyville the anomaly began to get smaller and smaller at a rapid rate.

In a plain white empty universe with only a Death Star like metal sphere from Star Wars near the anomaly there were a few hundred Brains that were zapping the anomaly closing it up.

"We'll find another way." said a Big Brain helping close up the anomaly. "To the Infosphere, let us think."

The next day Derpy was in Canterlot Palace before Princess Celestia where a huge cheering crowd was gathered.

"We are gathered here today to give thanks to the heroism of Derpy Hooves who saved Equestria from eternal stupidity. "A Royal Guard near by whispered into

Celestia's ear. "Oh sorry, force of habit. I mean saved us from the destruction of our planet.  
The crowd cheered throwing flowers at Derpy.

Just as Derpy was about to bow down before Celestia, she stopped Derpy from bowing before her by using magic.

"No, I bow before you Derpy." With that Celestia bowed before Derpy along with everyone in the crowd doing the same.

Within the Infosphere the Brains were gathered around in a meeting above the massive brain hundreds of times bigger than even Big Brains, which was inside the center of the Infosphere. At a console on top of the massive Brain there the rotting corpse of a Human with red hair wearing a space suit.

"Should we try again?" said the Big Brain.

"Maybe." said the massive Brain.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, followed by the appearance of Pinkie Pie next to the console.

"You make me angry!" she fired red laser beams from her eyes at the Brains vaporizing them. Some Brains used their stupefaction field on Pinkie Pie, but it had no effect on her. Soon Pinkie Pie was finished with killing all the Brains, including the massive brain she was standing in, that she blasted many holes in to kill.

"Unfortunately, this is one but many of Brain Spawn universes." She walked over the Human corpse and recalled it last living moments in her mind showing her the Brain Spawn ramming themselves against him till all of his bones were broken and until he was killed.

"Philip J. Fry, you didn't deserve such a fate for your sacrifice."

"Yes! Here I come, future! Oh, no! Wait! I'm gonna get trapped in the Infosphere again! Just remember that Scooty-Puff Jr. sucks." Pinkie Pie recalled Fry's last words before he returned back to the Infosphere.

A single tear dropped from her eye on to Fry, which caused his body to reverse decomposition rapidly and brought him back to life with a gasp.

"I never knew that even as an immortal entity of Pinkie Pie I could do that. How convenient!"

"What I'm in the Infosphere?" He stood up. "But they killed me?"

"It doesn't matter. All I know is you don't deserve this fate."

Pinkie Pie and Fry disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Fry then found himself in bed next to his love Leela in a universe the Pony created for him.

"Score!" he said quietly.

_**The End **_

In a flash back we see Discord high above Ponyville hiding behind a cloud near a sleeping Rainbow Dash on a cloud.

"Oh I love universe jumping."

He flicked his fingers tearing a hole in the universe above Rainbow Dash, then Discord created the force field around himself, soon a blast of magical energy was sent out from Discord, followed by Discord disappearing in a blinding flash of light.


End file.
